speedweedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Onions
"With Green Onions you will go only 1 direction.. and that direction is towards me... and towards me only... Thats somewhere you dont want to be in the middle of a fight" - Texas D. Zehano Green Onions ( 緑ネギ ''') or Onion Man ( オニオンマン ) Midori Negi ) Is the Stand of Texas D. Zehano taking his debut in '''Tierre is not Crash. ( Battle Bus Ark ) Appearance Green Onions was Introduced as a White Humanoid robot with tubes circulating through its body that had Green Fluid in it and its face was a Humanoid like one with a glowing green Oval on its face. Green Onions mostly looks to have many gear and things that allow for human like movement but latter it becomes more refined and less gears appear on its surface. When Green Onions causes its body to give a coat of the Slide Effect it becomes More Shiny and glossing. Abilities Green Onions is a Strong Close Ranged stand that is not very good at long ranged alone, Dispite this its quick and strange ability allows for quick and weird movement to attack enemys in rapid session and it is very good at pushing enemys back. In its introductory arc, Green Onions used its ability alot during fights and the user Texas D. Zehano, was very clever at using this slide ability of his but late in the series he began to use it less and less and be more of a go in and punch type of stand but if he gets the chance he uses his ability to help him attack similar to where he did in a fight to Jack by adding spin to the spin ball and causing it to slide across the ground and then Deactivate it almost like a remote bomb. Fun Fact: Green Onions can Slide across any surface including water as it can slide on top of it like a surface board Slide By Touch Green Onions basic ability is It can make any surface smooth clean and slippery which means the ground walls or even people such as the user. It can make it self slippery aswell but the effect only last about a minute and can last longer if the user is near the slippery object. He can turn it off before the 1 minute time duration if he wants. This slide ability works on almost any surface even stand ability projectiles. Slide It Back Green Onions can Reverse the direction and Object is moving by lifting its hands when a moving projectile comes at it and guide the Projectile across its hand like a slide and the Object doesnt just retain speed it actually goes faster then it came at him at and the Reversal trick is its Defence to Projectiles but the Stand would have to be fast enough to reverse said attack. Water Slide Green Onions can jump onto the ground along with its user to use slide across the ground to move at fast speeds getting faster by the second which allows for the Stand to Escape or run away if need be but in order to actually go at more then running speeds the User would need to get a head start and jump onto the ground with enough speed to propel himself across it. Slippery Spin If Green Onions is given a ball with its user cupping its hand around it will create a slippery path across its hand that path is that of the Golden Rectangle allowing the ball to gain the Spin withing its and its users hand and this Spin is Way stronger then the users regular spin. The spin also as I said earlyer can slide across surfaces and Green Onions can deactivate this slide effect causing the ball to Spin of whatever it hit and hit a target or object. Slide Armor Green Onions can cause Attacks to slide off its body them not doing as much damage as they normally would but it still decreases most of the damage. This Slide Armor can make bullets simply slide off its surface aswell as objects or small projectiles but things like Stand Projectiles wont and do the same effect as they would but if they were poison dipped or something of that sort the poison would slide off unless it were peirced into. Green Onions Stats ( Before Heaven ) Green Onions Approximate Stats before Texas Died and went to Heaven. When he had stats like this he focused on using his slide ability to fight instead of Go in and tank and the hits while rapidly attacking. Green Onions Before Heaven was more of a ability using stand similar to Koichi Hirose's stand Echoes Category:Stands